


Well This is Awkward

by thewritersunderground



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, boyfriend sweet pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersunderground/pseuds/thewritersunderground
Summary: Reader calls sweet pea daddy, but it is something that no one knows except them until one day when the reader forgets to put her phone in her pocket.Written on xserpentlife through Tumblr months ago re-edited way better.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/You
Kudos: 10





	Well This is Awkward

Fangs, Toni, Sweets, and yourself grew up together. You were extremely close with all of them, but most of all Sweet Pea. You and Sweets have been dating for about a year and a half now.

There were many things about your relationship that Toni and Fangs didn’t know. For example, the fact that sweets often liked taking baths and you often joined or that he actually enjoyed watching romantic comedies. These are things you would not be afraid to tell the crew, there was just never a need for them to know or a time that they had come up. But there were things that they definitely did not need to know and you thought they never would, well... that was until tonight.

You and Fangs were at the Wyrm waiting for Sweets and Toni to arrive. You guys come to the Wyrm a few times a week and Friday is just one of those days. You and Toni are usually the two that work the bar on Fridays and she was running a little late so Fangs was helping you out.

“Fangs do you know when Toni is getting here I really need her help” 

“Excuse you am I not good enough help *rolls eyes* “ 

“Fangs you’re good at a lot of things but sorry to break it to you, but bartending is not one of them”

“Wow y/n I am so hurt “ 

“you’ll get over it now can you grab these glasses off the top shelf I can’t reach”

“yeah I got you, girl, that reminds me when is your boy getting here”

“don’t know, soon I hope. He was on a job with FP and wanted to run home to shower before he came here. Said he’d call before he left the trailer”

Fangs helped grab some glasses while he was you had to run to the basement to grab more beer. You left your phone on the counter not thinking a thing of it, and you heard it ringing as you were about to walk back up.

"Want me to answer your phone, yo y/n be careful carrying that. do you need help?” 

“Nah fangs I’m good whose calling me?”

“says daddy, want me to pick it up? wait… why do you have your dad in your phone as daddy you weirdo”

“ Uhm no reason fangs ya know what don’t answer it” 

“no is cool I got it” “what’s up Mr. y/l/n”

“fangs why are you answering y/n phone is she alright!”

“SWEET PEA!!! uh yeah uh she's fine just waiting for you to get here hah hah, hurry here, bye” 

“ FANGS! I told you not to answer it”

“ok well I was trying to be helpful I did not expect that to happen. I am not ok I know too much. my virgin ears. I am scared. EW Y/N CHANGE HIS CONTACT NAME THAT IS GROSS”

“Fangs I … *pea walks in the door and over to you* hey baby how was the job with FP”

“good, better now that I’m here honestly *kisses you* how are you princess”

Fangs comes up fist-bumping Pea "I’m good daddy *starts laughing*”

*sweets jaw drops* “y/n how does he know”

“Well ya see I told him not to answer my phone and well he did and I couldn’t stop him and I tried to but he didn’t listen when I told him not to answer”

*loud enough for Fangs to hear sweets leans into your ear* “that’s okay princess daddy will only punish you a little” 

the funny thing was what sweets said was a joke we weren’t the punishing type but just to see the look on fangs face was priceless

“I’m too sober for this.” 

“Fangs You don’t even drink.” 

“Maybe I should start. because I now know way-way-way too much about two of my best friends, just wait till I tell Toni” 

*Toni walks in* “tell me what”

*sweets glares at him but y/n glares even harder*

“oh Toni do I have something to tell you about our two friends here that you're gonna wanna pretend you didn’t hear”

Sweets jumps over the counter chasing fangs down

Toni whispers to you “what is going on. I was gone for less than an hour what did Fangs do now”

“Oh Toni, he is a little too nosy for his own good but maybe this taught him a lesson hahaha”

You watch as Pea shoves him against a wall as Fangs yells, “Daddy don’t spank me”

*you look at Toni and blush, slowly disappearing under the bar to grab a beer*


End file.
